


No Dress Code: Pounce

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [28]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: A special afternoon family picnic.





	No Dress Code: Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> One of the failed “Wed Me” pieces. I went through several story attempts to fill that prompt. At first, this one just did not fit the vibe I was looking for, but now it feels a bit more solid.

For Soledad it always started with the eyes. That’s what drew her in. They told her he loved her before he ever said it. Of course, they could infuriate and frustrate her just as easily. Now, there were two sets of them, both turned on her, as the two most important boys—and she did mean boys—in her life stalked toward her through the well-manicured grass of their backyard. She watched them out of the corner of her eye as she laid out the sandwiches, veggies, and sweets for their picnic lunch.

From her left, she heard, “And remember—”

“I know, Da,” Javier scolded in the tired tone of a kid, who felt he knew it all. “Cats dig in with their back paws to get a good pounce.”

Sol looked over just in time to see their six-year-old son mimic Raton’s kitty butt wiggle of death while wearing a tiger-serious expression. She smiled, trying to hold back her laughter, but lost it. Even if she would have wanted to, there would have been no hope of holding back her laughter.

He leapt and darted toward her, scoring a roaring hug. She curled him into her already full lap, kissing his forehead. “Mi feroz tigre,” she growled at him, her forehead resting against his. “Should I fear for my life?”

Javier giggled brightly as she tickled his belly. He blushed slightly when she gave him a tight hug. “Nah. Attack hugs are much more fun. Right, Da?”

Sol peeked up at Eli, who had also been prowling on all fours—totally in character. From the serious expression to the way he lowered his shoulders nearer to the ground, so he could show off his own feline moves, he made for a quintessential, predatory big cat. The gesture played differently in his muscular frame, and there was a smolder in Eli’s stormy aqua eyes that their son was far too young to have mastered.

As Eli crept, Sol felt her pulse pick up and her breathing shorten. She and Javier both screamed when he pounced near him, then the pair dissolved into laughter. Eli knelt next to her, raising her chin with two fingers to seek his prize.

When their lips met, their boy escaped her embrace with a disgusted huff, which left his parents smiling against one another’s lips. Soledad hummed softly when Eli deepened the kiss, but when he leaned too close, he received a swift “kick” to the ribs.

Eli groaned, a hand going to the site of the “injury,” and playing it up to milk it. “That’s one hell of a punch.” Then he looked over at Javier, whose big heartbreaking eyes peeked out from under black wavy bangs. As if the resemblance was not already completely clear, Sol had seen the pictures. Save for the barely darker coloring, Javier was his father’s doppelgänger at that age.

“She hits almost as hard as you,” he told his son, laying his hand on Soledad’s belly. The baby shifted under his touch. “Want to feel?”

Javier cringed, sitting back on his heels and pulling a familiar nose wrinkle. “Nuh-uh.”

“Why not? She might be nicer to you.”

“It’s like some kind of alien,” he said, pulling a face.

Ever since he had seen Soledad’s tummy shift one afternoon about a month earlier, the boy had been a little creeped out by her pregnant belly.

“It’s not an alien,” Eli laughed. “It’s just your baby sister.”

Javier shook his head, a stern look on his young face. It suggested he remained wholly unconvinced.

“It’s okay, mijo.” Sol crooked her finger at him. “Sometimes it does feel a little weird.”

“Hopefully, she doesn’t look like an alien.”

Eli pressed a kiss to her tummy and leaned across her legs to poke Javier in the ribs. “You kind of looked like an alien at first.”

Not missing a beat, the boy leaned forward. “Then I guess that means you’re an alien too. ‘Because everyone says I look just like you.”

Eli’s jaw dropped, a wide grin showing off his dimples, as he tried to play shocked.

“He’s got you there, mi amor.”

He shifted, tickling Javier until he howled, then he turned his attention to Sol.

“You tickle me, and I’ll poison your cake,” she teased, giggling. When both her boys gasped in horror, Soledad smiled. First, she pecked Javier’s forehead, then took Eli’s face into her hands and kissed him softly.

“You wouldn’t would you, Mama?” Javier chimed.

“No, of course, not.”

Eli reached past her and grabbed the box, but she set her hand on it to hold the lid on. “Lunch first.”

He tipped his head and gave her that kittenish look of his. She started to shake her head and noticed his mimic. That look, their son had mastered. “Ay, Dios.” She pulled the lid off and said, “One, until after lunch.” They both gave her dimpled smiles and nicked a square of chocolate mousse cake. Soledad knew she was out numbered, and as she replaced the lid Eli leaned against her and offered her the first nibble off of his piece.


End file.
